Troopers and Chocolate Kisses
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: When a young Mandalorian named Cin stays at the cloning factory with her Uncle she let's herself get talked into helping Kal deliver treats and get's more then she bargained for. Note I do not own Star wars and and the Char Cin is from my imagination.
1. Strawberry Troopers

When a Young Mandalorian female staying with her Uncle at the clone training center on Kamino gets talked into taking treats to the troopers, she gets more then she bargained for. This is my first story please go easy on me. I do not own Delta squad, Star Wars, I own none of this though I wish I did the only thing that is mine is character Cin. Thank you and please review.

**Troopers and Chocolate Kisses**

**  
Chapter one: Strawberry Troopers**  
I can't believe I let Kal talk me into doing this, the young Mandalorian thought as she quietly shimmied through the air ducts of the cloning facility on Kamino. The young Mandalorian female, though the niece of the fierce Mandalorian trainer and borderline psychopath Walon Vau, had agreed to take some treats to the clone troopers in Kal's district (or "his boys" as he called them) and some of the others as well. The Kaminoian scientists had forbidden things such as sweets and other divertive items to the clones, and the young Cin had no love for them either. The alien scientists had poked her far to often, asking what her defect was because of her hair and light gold eyes. Being by far smaller and slimmer then the more muscled and full grown Kal, the sixteen year old fighter had allowed herself to be talked into delivering the treats to the clones, which was why she was crawling through the small dark airshafts a light strapped to her forehead and the bag of candy clutched in her teeth.  
Coming to the vents that looked down into the bunkers of the clones she'd stop at each room dropping a couple pieces of candy through the vents and onto the bed below. Most of the troopers were still in the training area at that time, the few that were in their bunks were the ARCs, who had a different schedule then the rest. Having circled her route, she came to the last vent and was about to drop the last candy through it when the screech of metal sounded as the grate she was on gave way sending her toppling down into one of the rooms right onto a bed and its occupant.  
The grate bounced off the bed and landed with a dull clatter on the floor, but Cin was not so lucky falling with an small gasp right on top of a sleeping arc trooper stunning her and waking the poor clone up in a flurry of curses as he tried to figure out what had happened going into defense mode. Out of pure reflex, he grabbed Cin, thinking she was attacking him. The two wrestled for a bit the arc finally using his weight and strength to pin the young Mandalorian down on the bunk. She struggled for a moment, still slightly stunned, unsuccessfully attempting to use her wiry strength to try to slip free.  
The commando, named Sev, peered down at the young female. Her hair, which had originally been tied up, had gotten loose and now lay around her in white waves as she looked up at him gasping for breath slightly after their tussle, still shocked from her initial fall. Spotting the Mandalorian crest tattooed on the female's upper right arm he decided she was not an assassin. She didn't have weapon, anyway.  
"Who are you and what are you doing, falling into my bunk?" He asked his voice gruff and threatening. This seemed to only anger the little Mandalorian female as she glared defiantly up at him. This only enticed the barest upward tilt of the commando's mouth- not quite a grin, but as close as he would get. More of a smirk.  
"My name is Cin. And I really doubt this is how you're supposed to show gratitude to someone who was bringing you treats." She growled up at him, the small clear bag filled with candy clutched in one of her hands as proof of her words.  
"And what about you trooper? What's your name, and will you kindly let me up before I have too kick your ass?" She asked, staring up at him. The trooper's features were much like all the others- tan-brown skin with dark black hair and deep brown eyes- though this one had acquired numerous small scars on his face and hands. Sev stared down at her for a moment contemplating whether to tell her his name or not.  
"I don't think I will. What does it matter, anyway?" He said watching as the little Mandalorian glared up at him. There had been a question that had been bothering Sev for weeks though it was a tiny minute detail he had always prided himself on his ability to ask questions and gain answers to them.  
"You see, Cin, every time I pass the trainers quarters I can't help but notice a rather odd smell." Sev said, his voice low and emotionless, giving nothing away. At first, the scent had simply made him curious. The sweet fruity smell, though foreign to him, seemed to hang in the air delicately as though just the slightest breeze might blow it away. Then as time went on it had become a slight obsession as he picked up the light sweet fruity scent elsewhere. He would to turn a corner on his way to the weaponry and find such a harmless scent mixed in with the stronger ones of metal and machinery oil. Many times Sev would just stand there for the briefest moment and breath it in the strange perfume like smell calming him as he took it in and then it was back to the training and the fighting and everything else, but for the barest moment he felt like he was at peace, an impossible concept for someone created for battle. Now looking down at the little female he had pinned beneath him it seemed to exude from her very skin. Sev imagined that if you could see smells the scent would come off her in a light red glow like sunshine.  
"And what would that be?" She asked, slightly confused. She threw up her best emotionless mask, though she stopped struggling to get free.  
"It's a light, fruity sweet smell." He said bending down slightly his head inches from her neck as he took in the scent. "I'd like to know what it is. Now that I have its source, then the cause can't be too hard to discover." He said sitting back up slightly noticing that despite the emotionless mask that had become the little female's face, her cheeks were coated with the barest blush. Seeing this Sev felt something quite foreign to him. It was a type of curious longing that filled his frame, making him feel almost hollow and bringing to mind strange and insignificant questions as he watched her. What would her hair- long, pure white hair- feel like? Her skin?  
"I…" She stuttered pausing her mask falling away as she turned to stare at the wall. "Strawberries… the smell is strawberries." She said, struggling to get loose once more. She put all her strength into it this time, but only caused Sev to press harder against her, using his full weight to keep her down. This caused the little Mandalorian female to blush even harder, much to the amusement of Sev who allowed himself a small smirk. "Now please let me up. If I don't get back soon Kal won't be able to cover for me." She said, though she had once more stopped struggling.  
"Hmm… no." Sev said, staring down at the little female. "All the trainers have been called in for a meeting up in orbit. They've already left and the fact that you don't know means you were supposed to stay at the factory." He said his voice still emotionless as he stated what logic dictated in his reason. "And since you're supposed to stay at the factory why not stay here? After all you interrupted my sleep." Sev said, giving a low chuckle, and suddenly, in one swift movement lay down next to her on his side, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her against him like an over sized teddy bear his chest pressing lightly against her back. She struggled to get loose in vain, then finally gave up with a sigh and laid still, a blush coating her cheeks. Cin gave a small surprised squeak as Sev tucked his head against her neck breathing in her scent and sighing.  
"Lay still, cyar'ika." He said, his voice low and gruff, thick with something that seemed to vibrate through out Cin's whole being. It made her shiver as he gripped her tighter, his breath after a time coming in a slow even rhythm. After a time of listening to him breath she found herself lulled into an almost dream like state her eyes becoming heavy as she fought sleep telling herself she had to stay awake. After a while she slowly began to work her way out of his grip with painstaking patience. Though in truth it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours till she was finally able to slip off the bed and pick up the broken grate, climbing back up into the ventilation shafts with catlike grace. She fitted the grate back in place, though she would have to remember to screw it back into place on her next trip- she had a feeling Kal would figure out a way to talk her into doing this again.  
As Cin worked her way towards the end of the air ducts and made her way out into the hallway, Sev slowly woke up, noticing right away the missing presence of one little female that had been there moments ago, the bed still warm where she had been. He slowly sat up staring down at the spot, pressing his hand down on the mattress to feel the last traces of warmth that she had left behind. His eyes darkened slightly with determination and the barest hint of sadness as he was filled once more by that awful hollow feeling, fisting his hands in the sheets as he promised himself he wouldn't let this new curiosity that was the little female Mandalorian get away again. Picking up the small bag of candy that she had left behind, he opened it up and pulled out a small red hard candy and popped it in his mouth, giving a low hum of appreciation.  
"Hmm… strawberry flavored. I think I like the other one better." He said out loud. He couldn't help but wonder if the petite little female who had fallen in on him so suddenly would taste like the fruit she smelled like.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Cyr'ika Sweetheart

(This is my first story please go easy on me. I do not own Delta squad, Star Wars, I own none of this though I wish I did the only thing that is mine is character Cin. Thank you and please review. Cred goes to by Beta Lady Tragic for looking over the first and soon to be second and third chapters and for doing so to the new fourth)


	2. Contraband Crushes

**Chapter two: Contraband Crushes**

Sev sat eating silently in the mess hall amongst his team. Scorch was chattering something about ammunition and pyrotechnics. Though Sev would normally answer the trooper's overdeveloped sense of humor with a sharp, often sadistic comment of his own, recently his mind had been accompanied with other thoughts.

"Sev? Sev!" yelled Scorch waving his hand in front of the scarred troopers face, finally getting his attention.

"What?" growled Sev, glaring at Scorch as he continued to pick at the whitish-grey gruel that was the trooper's rations. "Didn't you hear? There's a girl here!" Scorch exclaimed his excitement clear.

"We've all seen Rav Bralor the trainer, Scorch, or have you gone blind as well as stupid?" snapped Sev, but his curiosity was sparked.

"No, not her! There's this new girl our age! She came in last week. Must be a relative of one of the trainers that's in the know. One of the Nulls who got to meet her said she was a real looker." said Scorch, grinning, only to be walloped in the back of the head by Boss. He didn't even look up.

"OW!" yelled Scorch, rubbing the back of his head, but he still couldn't hide a smirk.

"It's probably just some rumor the Null's came up with to bait you with, di'kut." growled Sev, feeling strange. The thought that perhaps they were talking about the little female Mandalorian that had fallen in on him bothered him for some reason.

"Why can't we at least investigate?" whined Scorch as the others of the group glanced at Boss.

"Perhaps we can, if it classifies as stealth and information gathering." said Boss giving a small nod as Scorch cheered, the others grinning in acceptance. "We'll do it right after we've finished eating during break. Fixer can hack the comps and look up files and the trainer tracker signatures, so if this mystery female exists, we can find her." said Boss going back to eating as Sev continued his own meal, silently contemplating what would happen if he were to run into Cin once more.

For Sev, lunch had gone by all too quickly. He found himself and his brothers hovering around Fixer as he carefully wired one of the many comp panels to a small hand device, downloading the information they might need as he checked it over.

"Well!?" asked Scorch, leaning over Fixers shoulder as he tried to get a good look at the panel.

"Either this is a very elaborate trick by the Null's or RC-1262 might be right." stated Fixer, holding up the device as it projected a 3-D hologram of the Kamino Cloning factory. A small blue dot glowed in one of the less used hanger bays.

"I'm not sure what thought's scarier- the fact that Scorch might be right, or that there's some new Mando'ad running around that we don't know about." muttered Boss, shaking his head, "All right vode, we'll make our way to the hanger bay where our target is located separately, so as too be less noticeable and suspicious. Meet outside the second smaller door on the right side of the bay in ten minutes and avoid being seen." said Boss is voice commanding as the team scattered, each making their way stealthily in the direction of the hanger, Cin unaware the fact that she was about to meet Delta squad.

Within the hanger bay Cin laid beneath a small speeder, bike tools and parts scattered around her as she quietly cursed the bike's decision not to cooperate.

"You're not going to beat me, you shabla piece of osik." She muttered, then paused, falling silent as she looked around. She thought she'd heard something.

Turning, she got back to work once again only to freeze, her sensitive ears catching just the barest scuffle of a boot on the white Kaminoan floor. She picked up the blaster that lay by her side along with her tools, switching it to stun as it hummed to life. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun, swiping the legs out from under her assailant and ramming down one knee on his chest to pin him. She leveled her blaster at his face. The whole process took less than a few seconds. As she looked down, the commando from before stared back up at her, the slightest look of surprise in his eyes despite the emotionless mask of his face.

"You…" She growled, recognizing the trooper instantly. All he gave as an answer was a small smirk that seemed to rile her to no end. As she contemplated whether to just stun the silent trooper and leave him here for whatever trainer to find, another voice cut into her thoughts.

"Hey Sev! No fair! No cuddling up too the new girl when the rest of us haven't even met her! Why didn't you say you knew her anyway?" yelled Scorch as he trotted up to her, closely followed by Boss and Fixer.

"That's because I don't know her." said Sev struggling to throw the small female off, hoping that she might think she was mistaken and that he was another trooper. All his attempts to get loose brought him was being poked in the head none to gently with a blaster.

"Don't try and pull that, you piece of osik. I can tell you vode apart." She growled, getting off of Sev.

"You got beat up by a female!?" said Scorch, chuckling as Sev got up. He threw one of the tools at the annoying commando only to get hit over the head with Cin's blaster.

"So your name is Sev." She said trailing off trying to match the name then turned to look at the others, ignoring him. "Delta Squad, right?" She asked grinning and sliding the blaster back into its holder and holding her hand out. "I'm Cin." she said as Boss took her hand shaking it as Fixer greeted her with a nod.

"I'm Boss, that's Fixer, you've met Sev somehow, and he's…" Boss trailed off as Scorch bent down by her leg, examining her Verpine in its leg holster.

"Oh man, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on one of these babies." exclaimed Scorch as he tilted his head trying to get as good a look as possible of the Verpine in her leg holster. Cin pulled it out and handed it too him.

"Just don't take it apart it's a custom one and good quality, no kick, great aim, massive damage." she said as the trooper carefully took the weapon, eyes wide as looked it over like it had dropped from above.

"And the weapon crazy pyromaniac is Scorch." finished Boss, grinning as Cin covered her mouth with her hand to hold back a laugh.

"That's an amazing weapon." said Scorch, carefully handing it back. Cin slid it back into its holster, and the trooper seemed to deflate slightly staring at the gun longingly.

"You really like weapons don't you?" she asked as she shook her head and smiled.

"Yes." muttered Scorch, sounding blue. His eyes never left  
the Verpine in its holster.

"I suppose no weapons fanatic can be without a Verp. I bet if I talked to an old friend of mine who's been selling these he might send me one of his extras for you." Cin said with a smile. Scorch looked up at her, his eyes wide in surprise, and then tackle-hugged her.

"I think I'm in love." He said jokingly as Sev hit him over the head, prying Scorch off her.

"Di'kut, you just want a gun like hers. So stop sucking up to her and being a nuisance." the scarred trooper growled only to be answered by a wide smirk from Scorch.

"You're just jealous that I got to hug her." He said, laughing. Cin blushed a deep scarlet.

"Shut up, Scorch before I make a rug out of you." muttered Sev, setting him down. Just then, Delta froze at the sound of heavy boot steps coming their way.

"We aren't here." muttered Boss as the team dived for cover, hiding behind some of the parked ships and speeders or tool sections.

The door slid open as Trainer Walon Vau stepped in looking around, nodding at Cin.

"Su'cuy Ba'vodu." Cin said, nodding at Vau as the Trainer looked around carefully.

"Su'cuy Cin'ika." he said, his voice gruff as he finally turned to her.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, tilting her head, slightly curious.

"I thought I heard troopers. I'd better not catch you with the Nulls again." He growled threateningly, though Cin only answered him with a smile.

"Don't worry Uncle, you won't." She said cheerfully as her Uncle turned to leave. Before exiting the hanger he paused, looking over his shoulder.

"If you run into Delta, tell them they'd better show up at training on time." he said before exiting the hanger, the door sliding shut behind him as she and the silent Delta squad waited until his boot steps were far away.

"You're Walon Vau's niece!?" exclaimed Scorch his head popping up from behind one of the speeders.

--  
(Hello thank you to all my readers and I hope to hear plenty from you. Reviews are welcome!!)

Mandalorian 101

Vode- brothers or comrades  
Mando'ad- Mandalorian, singular noun  
Ba'vodu- Uncle  
Di'kut- idiot  
-'ika- diminutive suffix, used for affection. So Cin becomes Cin'ika  
Shabla- "effing"  
Osik- crap


	3. Sleeping Breaths

**Chapter three: Sleeping breaths **

Kamino though a normally very stormy planet was like any other hit sometimes by exceptionally strong storms threatening to rip the cities from their precarious perch above the waves. When such storms hit everyone took cover within it's white walls and those few outside were quick to make their way to shelter or risk being thrown into the lashing waves below. Even the troopers stayed inside going through flash simulations or such to keep sharp or the few more skilled fighters risking the rain and wind too patrol the city or around the factory. Though Delta was skilled they were also unlucky having caused their trainers wrath by being late if only by a minute for training and were now assigned to looking after the perimeter of the factory in the cold wet rain and wind. Sev hated the rain, it caused low visibility when sniping or fighting and the patrols were boring and uneventful keeping him from his current investigation of the female Mandalorian Cin Jehzi, Vau's adopted niece. The patrol had finally neared it's end as the storm worsened as the patrol made haste to get too the barracks only a few fleeting form running down the clear tunnels to get to safety not paying any attention to the soaking wet troopers that battled the wind and rain when the crack of lightning and acid smell of pure energy pierced their helmets blinding Delta as the scream of contorted metal could be heard Sev leaping back to avoid the falling metal as one of the falling lights slammed into him sending him over the edge toppling down with the broken part of the walk way staring up at his brothers terrified faces as he felt himself slam into the water knocking the breath out of him as everything went black.

Cin hated being late a habit she had picked up from when she was just a little ad'ika. child She had been helping store the new weaponry when the storm had hit sooner then expected and she had been held up and now she ran with breakneck speed down the outer halls of the factory hoping to reach the sanctuary of her room before they shut down the outer tunnels for the storm and she became stranded. Stumbling to the side she jerked her head away to avoid being blinded by a burning flash of light as the sound of ripping metal met her ears the walkway outside and part of the tunnel she was in fell towards the heaving sea as she jerked her head up watching as in a terrible instant one of the troopers that had been outside fell as his face was illuminated for the briefest moment as she felt something inside her freeze at the look of raw terror that was in his eyes as she recognized him instantly his own team staring back at him in horror as if in slow motion to her he fell. With strength and speed she didn't know she had she leaped foreword diving over the edge of the walkway after him as she fell rain stinging her face and body as she saw the trooper disappear beneath the waves as she hit the water after him time seeming to speed up once more as she went under her eyes searching the dark depths metal and debris falling around her their creaks echoing like fearful ghosts. Searching desperately she felt her lungs begin to tighten from lack of air as she twisted back and forth looking for any sign of the lost trooper. Whirling around she saw the barest flicker of cloth and white armor as she pushed foreword the trooper from before snagged onto a large piece of metal slowly sinking father into the dark his limp form looking like a broken doll as she pushed herself hard diving after him as she wrapped her arms around the larger male trying to tug him free before desperately pulling her knife from her belt bending down to quickly cut the leg of his flight suit as the materiel ripped and gave way before her knife freeing the man. Swimming hard she dragged them both back to the air and raging storm above them the waves crashing over head as she fought to keep him above the wakes. Struggling hard she heard a splash next to her as a rope ladder was dropped another trooper, Boss, slid down the ladder into the water reaching out for the two as she hastily pushed Sev into his brothers arms grabbing the nearest rung of the ladder as the three of them were slowly dragged up. Cin reached the relative safety of the factory last as through the rain she heard the frantic yells of the other troopers as she hauled herself over the edge. "He's not breathing!" Came Scorch's frantic and desperate cry as she shook head dragging herself foreword to were the deathly still trooper lay making quick work of detaching his chest plate and tossing it aside as she took a deep breath leaning down to press her lips to his forcing the breath into him silently cursing whatever Kaminoin thought it was a good idea not to give troopers basic medical training.

The first thing he became aware of was something soft and warm pressed to his mouth that tasted faintly sweet and of strawberries. The first conclusion his sluggish mind came up with was that whatever it was…it felt good. The second was disappointment and longing, wanting more when the contact was broken as he picked up the sound of distant cheers as though he was coming up from a long dark cold tunnel. He felt cold tired and sore as he tried weakly to open his eyes and sit up only to feel someone push him down a soft voice despite the loud sound of rain telling him to rest and with that he gave into the relief of sleep.

When Sev came too once more he was not inside his nice white room or bunk, but looked up too see the dull grey steel of one of the storage buildings glancing around to see his brothers lounging in a semi loose circle around him leaning on crates or speeders whatever they could or just laying on their sides. Pausing he felt his heart speed up slightly at the sight of a small rain soaked Cin sitting right next too him half asleep as he noted with both hidden embarrassment and pleasure at how her normally baggy black flight suit clung tightly to her form like a second skin. With that thought he shook his head wondering at how she could effect him so without even being aware of it as Fixer stirred seeing Sev's movement. "He's awake." Stated the trooper as his other brothers stirred alerting Cin as she jerked awake her light white eyes locking onto him a brief look of relief flitting across her face before she smiled making his breath hitch slightly frozen till Scorch elbowed him in the shoulder grinning. "Hey Sev! You really owe her big time vod! brother/friend She went after you and brought you back when we thought you were dead!" Exclaimed the clearly ecstatic trooper as Sev raised and eyebrow at his other brothers hoping for a more detailed explanation. "You really scared us Sev you fell in with half the walkway into the ocean and Fixer was about to leap in after you when Cin'ika ran past him like a shot and went in after you next thing we know we got a ladder down and hauled you two up, but you weren't breathing. Then she stumbled over and ripped your chest plate off and pressed her mouth to yours and would then take it away and press on your chest for a bit then press her mouth to yours and repeat the process." Said Boss as Scorch grinned poking Sev's shoulder once more. "Hey I read about that once in a behavior study isn't that a kiss?" half exclaimed half asked Scorch as Cin blushed. "No you Di'kut idiot it's call CPR." Retorted the little female as something in Sev's mind clicked realizing what the soft warm thing must have been Cin's own lips. "So is CRP another word for a kiss?" Asked Scorch taunting the little female. "Got too see about getting you troopers medical training and see about getting Scorch checked for a brain dikut." idiot Muttered the small female as Scorch and his brothers smiled. "Hey I do too have a brain." Yelled Scorch as Sev chuckled wincing slightly only to have Cin turn on him pressing her hand to his forehead and asking where he hurt only to have the sniper shake his head. "Don't worry about me I'll heal now Scorch he's got problems in the head no amount of bacta could fix."

- 'ika : Tagged onto a persons name or half way into the name it is used as a way of showing endearment when used for someone who is not a youngling. It's meaning is "little one."

(Hello everyone Rang here thank you for reading this chapter and reviews are more then welcome. I know it's a little fluffy and such and maybe getting a little bit too pure romantic, but I promise it will begin to pick up somewhat in the near future. Please forgive my lapse in updating I will do my best to continue keeping this story on track despite school and work. I understand that Sev and Delta may be a bit OCC, but I have yet to read any of the Star Wars books so I'm writing about them from what information I have on them and how I imagine them thank you.)


	4. Stormy Beginings

(I do not own star wars or any of these characters except Cin)

**Chapter Four: Stormy Beginnings**

Sev would admit learning to play that card game was rather fun with them all sitting in a circle together betting some of the ration cubes they had pried out of the grate as well as a dry flightsuit for Sev. Cin had yet to relent and change into one of the clone standard flightsuits from her own. After all they were trapped in there till the storm let up he might as well learn a bit about this strange game called Poker. Though useless in combat the game gave the sniper a chance to observe the little female next to him. He quickly learned two things. One the little females cheeks grew slightly pink every time he looked at her despite her best effort to be curt and ignore him. The second was that she wasn't as hardy as him and his brothers. It didn't take him long to notice that she was shivering even when she finally gave up and changed into the oversized flightsuit her light shaking did not let up.

Focusing on the game she finally let Scorch win much to the loud troopers delight as she sighed giving a tired smile. "All right you guys I'm going to go ahead and sleep after all I might as well catch up on my rest." She said getting up and walking a little ways away from them curling up near some of the crates. Sleep came quickly for the small female, her exhausted, cold, and battered body pushing her mind down into the warm refuge of her dreams.

The clones continued the game for a while before Scorch paused a worried frown coming across the normally cheerful troopers face as he stood wandering over to crouch next to Cin. "Hey di'kut leave her alone and let her sleep!" Snapped Sev, but Scorch ignored him tilting his head as he watched her. "She's breathing funny though……." He said trailing off pressing his hand to Cin's forehead. "She's burning up and shivering at the same time! I don't think human females are supposed to do that." He said turning as both Boss and Sev made their way over to the slumbering figure of Cin. "Somethings wrong……" Said Boss checking the her pulse as she gave a small pained whimper clearly having a bad dream in her fevered state as her eyes opened glazed with fever as she struggle pulling her hand away from Boss dragging herself back her eyes wide with fear before she weakly collapsed to tired to even crawl. Fixer as unsure as his brothers moved towards her carefully and slowly when it was clear she was once more in an exhausted sleep he paused observing her. "I think this is like that time the Nulls were out a week because of some sort of thing called a cold." He stated trying to remember what else head heard about this thing called a cold. "So what do we do?" Growled Sev seeming to go from in a good mood to highly irritable in seconds. "I may be wrong, but I think we're supposed to keep her warm……..not sure though." Replied Fixer taking a seat as the clones looked at each other confused, how in the name of Mandalore were they supposed to keep her warm when there were no blankets. Getting an idea Scorch smirked. "Hey vode!"

The team had at first disputed Scorchs idea of huddling together around Cin with one of them holding her, but as she seemed to be getting worse Boss called in the orders and it was done. Now delta team sat in a close circle around Sev the sniper holding Cin in his arms it must have been almost two days and all of them were fast asleep. That was till a loud banging on the durasteel doors that was loud enough to be heard even in the heavy if not lightening rain came.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello everyone! Sorry that it has been such a long time since I updated! My Beta ran off for a bit and real life has been acting up a good bit. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it was all I could get out this time around. I'll try to do better for all of you next time. Thank you for reading my works and reviews are always welcome so don't be shy about it!


	5. Family

No I do not own any of these characters except Cin and I do not own Star Wars

**Chapter Five: Family **

Before any of the rudely awakened troopers could even stand the door flew inwards landing with a heavy thud to reveal Walon Vau and one very wet strill. With a loud bark Mird raced foreword dashing past the other troopers to skid to a halt in front of Sev who still held the Cin in his arms as Mird barked again letting out a small whine at the state of it's other human.

"So this is where you all got off too." Said Vau his voice coming out mechanical and cold through the helmet speakers though it wasn't too much of a change.

"And Cin?" He said trailing off at the sight of his adopted niece bundled up in extra blankets also pulled out of the crate and being carried by his sniper.

"Report Boss my niece was already supposed to be in the opposite complex when the storm hit."

Boss standing at attention nodded the other troopers falling in behind him. "Sir. One of the walkways collapsed and Sev went over Sir. All we can think of is she must have been running late and saw what happened because next thing we knew she was diving after him. We're not sure what's wrong with her now Sir." He said the troopers watching warily as Vau stepped up to Sev the sniper quickly handing the little female over to his trainer as Vau layed her down pulling off a glove to press his hand to her forehead pulling it back quickly and putting his glove back on.

"She should be all right if we get her back inside." He said picking her up and tugging one of the blankets over her head to shield her from the inevitable rush through the rain.

"Mird come. Delta Move out." He called turning to make a quick run through the rain as the small very wet group sloshed into the pristine white halls of the cloning factory one of the Kaminoians coming over to speak with Vau returning shortly with a hover stretcher and a med droid with towels. Laying Cin down on the stretcher they carefully wheeled her away out of sight as the Delta boys each grabbed a towel trying to dry off somewhat.

"Report to your bunks and change then meet me in training room number 401." Barked out Vau as he turned and left.

"So what do you think he wants?" Asked Scorch as the troopers walked down the halls their wet boots making squishing noises which each step.

"He probably just wants to update us on what's been going on while we were stuck out there." Replied Boss off handily as the troopers stepped into their rooms and began working on getting dry clothes on.

After a time they found themselves lined up before Vau in the training room Scorch trying to smooth down his hair that had erupted into a poof of black hair from being wet when Vau wasn't looking, but to no avail.

"Now I understand your curiosity, but war is coming and because of this I do not want anymore distractions." Barked out Vau his voice stern and gruff.

"My Niece is not allowed it interfere with the troops and though this meeting might have been accidental it will not be happening again." He growled out his eyes on Sev.

Sev got the picture. Stay away from the girl or die.

She had just been a passing curiosity that he could quell.

How hard could it be?

And that my friends were the fatal words

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok please review! Sorry that this is not as long as I would like, but it's building for the next chapter.

All right long list of people I need to reply to and Thank.

To FreakinG-NessiE, Thank you for your reviews and it really speeds me on to hear from great readers like you on my first story. If you would like I have another story called Purpose To Hunt that is not quite as funny, but is still very enjoyable.

To PraiseElohim, Keep an eye on this story as long as you like I love it when people read and review my work. I've yet to see a truly funny romantic story based on the clone troopers and thought that if I couldn't find one then I would write on. Thank you for your review.

To inu'ika217, I have been without a beta for a while now and with real life keeping me busy I am struggling to get everything formatted to and will begin to either explain the words or place them in italics. Be patient this is my first story and I am doing the best I can. Please read and review your thoughts and suggestions are cherished.

To inu'ika217 once more. No Cin is not in the books as a matter of fact I have actually never read the star wars books and will put off reading them till I have finished this story. These characters are based off of how I think Delta and Vau would act with my own character creation Cin. Don't worry Sev isn't going to fall in love with her just like that right now it;s just fun flirting and so on. Don't worry it wouldn't be like him not to fight it and he will once he realizes he is. Don't worry though he won't realize he loves her for a while yet. Her hair is white because because she's part Enchani. You have to understand she's Vau's adopted niece. More of her past will be explained and mentioned in the story as it goes.

To Ratedalex. I think I might have already mentioned you or messaged you back, but thank you I aim to keep this story somewhat light where the plot allows it and make it as fun to read as it is to write it.

All right I think that's everyone!!! Thank you so much for your reviews and I look foreword to hearing more!!! =^_^=


	6. The Route To a Trooper's Heart

I do not own star wars or any other character besides Cin though I really wish I did. T.T

**Chapter 6: The Route To A Trooper's Heart Is Through His Stomach**

There were a lot of things that Walon Vau was good at. He could fight, shoot, pilot, and even sing though you'd never catch him dead doing it. One of his many gifts was not cooking. The man could burn water. Hence why the normal sober solemn trainer put up with his bouncy cheerful if not sometimes timid niece and her female ways.

Oh sure there were rough spots in their uncle niece relationship. After all she didn't like water being tracked everywhere and he could care less. After all water dried right? And it was gone for a short time before it came back again. They did on the other hand agree on a few things. She did not like the color pink thank the force and was very ungirly girl like or at least what he thought was girly girl like from having to deal with civilian female teenagers on other planets.

And then there were major ups to having her there. Like now were he had just come back both Mird and him soaking wet from training only to step through the door to find their series of rooms warm and heavy with the scent of uj cake and food. Hot wonderful non-ration food! Yeah he could get used to the hot food thing.

It didn't take long for Vau to slosh into his own room to dry off Mird taking the short cut my shaking and adding to the water that layered him and his armor before jogging off to beg some treats from Cin. The strill so often cold and stout like it's master had absolutely no quelms about sucking up to his niece like a eighet year old puppy begging for some tid bits that she always sneaked under the table to Mird. He knew she was doing it, but damn she put her training to use when spiriting away bits and pieces from the table only to end up in Mirds stomach later.

But today Mird was not in luck instead of his niece there was only a datapad telling him she'd run off to get some practice in now that the inside hangers were free. Of course from the fact that the food was still steaming hot and the uj cake warm told him she couldn't have left long ago the females dark grey green armor missing from it's tidy pile in the closet. Taking a seat he began to eat giving Mird a few hand treats every once in a while without looking. His niece was rubbing off on him.

Cin at the moment was doing much the same her lunch folded out neatly in front of where she sat legs crossed near the edge of the open hanger watching the rain. Behind her was nothing, but a trail of destruction her dummy targets either shot, sliced in two, or a few where just charred stumps one of these still flickering with dying embers from her flame thrower wrist attachment. Reaching down she knifed one smaller slab of meat before raising it to her mouth to eat her deep green gray helmet set to the side angled to look behind her with it's emotionless T-shaped visor. Of course the female was not to know just how much attention her small break had attracted.

Some people say the clone troopers like the Null's or the special ops could remember bit's and pieces of Jango's past in a way like half corroded memories. But there were something's that were just hardwired into them. Things that not even the scientists could take out of them. The half buried Mandalorian genes that would not stay docile for long. Or in this case, an intense love of uj cake.

Everything had been going fine for Sev, he'd managed to beat his latest time in the sim's and had thrown himself whole heartedly into his work. Now the girl only had reign of his dreams and small fleeting moments in his mind where he would pause in the hall the half gone scent of strawberries left lingering in the air. He'd underestimated her in a way, he'd underestimated the females ability to linger in her his mind as he fought to rid her from his thoughts. But of course he was a trooper he'd never lose a battle of his own mind to nothing more then a memory.

Or a memory so he thought.

Freezing as he made his way back towards his bunk his armor soaked water dripping from his fingers helmet held loosely in one hand when he caught scent of the most wonderful thing in the world. All he had wanted to do was go back to his bunk strip to his flightsuit and crash into bed before dragging himself out of it for rations. All of these thoughts were overridden at the sweet sugary scent of the most wonderful treat in the world….uj cake and hot fresh uj cake from the smell of it. Wandering down the halls almost as if in a trance he paused at the door to one of the empty hangers something tickling the back of his mind about the place as if he should remember something, but he pushed it away as he slid the door open.

Only to be met with an empty hanger a small lunch laid out to the side looking to be abandoned except for a gray green Mandalorian helmet laid to the side of it. Putting his helmet into place he slowly stalked foreword wary of the owner of the meal appearing.

Stooping down he stared at it noticing only a small piece of meat to be missing from one of the spots. Pausing he glanced around him before reaching down to snag a piece of uj cake. Or at least he would have if the world didn't suddenly turn upside down as Sev found himself jerked backwards set off balance as he fell hard onto his back expecting his helmeted head to come in contact with the hard floor at any minute as he slammed his eyes shut. Yet the blow never came instead it was cushioned as he felt something pressed to his neck.

Pausing he slowly opened his eyes to look up through his visor his heart stopping at the sight. There staring down at him was the girl Cin her eyes burning with an almost liqued silver fire her teeth bared in a feral growl a knife tucked tight against the pulse of his neck pale hair having fallen from it's clasp to curtain his gaze from their surrounds. It was at this moment that whatever mental battle he'd been fighting was abruptly lost. He paused trying to sit up only to still at the low growl that came from the little females throut. "Move and you die." She snarled as she ran her other hand down the seam of his helmet searching for the latch she knew was there as she flipped it the seal letting out a low hiss as it depressurized. Gently she tugged it from his head not altering her attention from him incase he decided to try to get loose and attack her. Cin froze then the helmet dropping from her grip to clatter to the floor as she stared down at him her eyes registering surprise as he bit back a wolfish grin. "Sev…?" She whispered in surprise only for his name to die on her lips as he reaching up twining one hand into her hair the pale strands contrasting to the dark coal of his armored gloves taking advantage of her surprise to pull her head down covering her lips with his.

Her lips were soft and supple compaired to his own rough chapped ones as he bit back a groan fisting his hand in her hair to pull her closer as she gasped. _Force….she tastes like strawberries._ He thought as Sev slowly pulled back taking in a big lung full of air staring back up at the little female leaning over him her cheeks stained a deep red as she gasped for breath her eyes slightly hazy. He released her hair shifting slightly to sit up wanting to investigate further when Cin's eyes seemed to focus locking onto him in a second as she reared back her hand connecting with his cheek with a crack as she slapped him. For a moment the trooper saw stars as he got to his feet stumbling the Mandalorian female having already put some distance between them as she came around with a hard round off kick, but Sev would not be caught off guard this time as he blocked it with the back of one armored hand his other one shooting out to grab hold of Cin's arm only to miss the lithe fighter slipping out of reach like smoke as she lean back bringing her other foot up to slam into the bottom of his chin and send him flying as she landed lightly on her feet Sev landing with a resounding "Oof." Cin wasted no time taking up he advantage as she leaped foreword coming down on him with a knee to his chest knocking the air out off him for a third time as his back slammed into the ground again the knife she had sheathed coming into her hand once more as it was pressed lightly to his neck an angry growl ripping from her throught. At the moment with his head spinning Sev had a hard time deciding which he liked more the sweet almost timid fighter he'd met before that didn't mind playing cards with his teammates while blushing like a rose or the fierce little lioness that had him pinned now fangs bared ready to strike her eyes burning.

Of course his thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he saw a flash of silver fighting back a wince as the knife buried itself into the durasteel floor paneling besides his head. Without a sound Cin rose turning and walking away from him without looking back as she dropped to the floor legs crossed in front of her reaching out to snag a piece of uj cake eating it silently.

She tried to ignore him not even turning to look at him even as she heard the scrap of metal and armor as she stood. She shivered feeling his gaze on her back as she ate refusing to react to it. It wasn't till she felt the brush of cold armored fingers on the back of her neck that she reacted jerking her head around to yell at him not to touch her only for the words to freeze on her lips. His eyes where burning but as she watched his lips tug into a small barely seen smile as he glanced over at the piece of uj cake still held in her hand releasing her from his gaze. "May I join you?" He asked his voice gruff and amused as she tried not to slap him again.

"Yes, but if you touch me again I'll knock your block off." She stated as he reached out taking the wrist of the hand that held the piece of cake as he brought it to his lips taking the piece from her fingers as she snarled. "What did I just say!?" Only to be answered with a chuckle as he let go settling down beside her as the two began to silently pick away at the food.

"I didn't know troopers knew how to flirt." She growled out as Sev tried not to choke on a piece of meat hitting his chest with one broad palm to help it go down as he shook his head. "Ah well we don't you're just fun to rile." He spoke chuckling at the look of fury on her face as she stared up at her eyes narrowing his own ego rising to the challenge. He let out a low growl "You shouldn't mess with me girl."

"Says the little boy." She barked back only to be taken aback at the loud laugh the normally silent trooper let out his face cracking into a smile.

"I suppose you're right." He chuckled shaking his head making the small female warm to him somewhat.

"Perhaps we can spar sometime? That was a rather exilerating fight." Cin said her voice soft as she looked up at him her temper fading as quickly as if doused flames.

"Hn…." He spoke trailing off glancing down at her as she quirked and eyebrow up at him. "I'll bring more uj cake, but no kissing it's bad enough you stole my first one." She growled blushing lightly as the trooper let out another chuckle.

"Deal"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm so sorry for such a long wait for the update readers. I've been very busy since I actually managed to get into college early and then got swamped at my job, then got bit by a dog and sent to the hospital, nearly died two days ago from being trapped in a car sliding on the ice towards a twenty or maybe thirty foot cliff. (No joke scared the crap out of me and I'm still shakey.) Well anyway enjoy and I'll start answering your comments once more in the next chapter. Please review it fuels my passion for writing and helps me update faster.

-Rang


	7. Of War And Stolen Kisses

**Chapter 7: Of War And Stolen Kisses**

The battles finally came one day and the troopers began to deploy only returning to Kamino between missions unless they had been stationed somewhere for the time. Sev and Cin still continued their sparring sessions whenever Delta was in, but they were all changing, Sev most of all.

She'd noticed it gradually the way her friend and slowly become more morbid his attitude darkening is once rare smiles and laughs almost nonexistent. Her Uncle called him a perfect sniper and had crafted him as such to the point she considered it cruel.

Their sparring sessions had changed also. Though they still did do battle once or twice she found herself fearing those times her once warm friend tense the air around him strung high with emotions she could not decipher his eyes dark. In a way though she gained something else often he would just come to her and they would sit in the hanger watching the rain together sometimes talking of this or that anything she thought might relax her strange companion. After all Cin was becoming more and more unsure of these meeting yet here she stood once more within the hanger silently waiting on him.

She only numbly sensed his presence as he decloaked the armored trooper seeming to appear out of thin air as he tugged his helmet off making her stiffen at the coldness that seemed to fill his eyes as he set it aside. "Let's spar today." He spoke his voice emotionless making her realize it wasn't a question as he lunged foreword.

She barely had time to dodge his first punch his second one grazing her jaw making her ears ring as she brought her leg around in a kick forcing him back. Something was wrong these were normally just spars they never tried to really hurt each other, but today…..he acted as though he was out to kill her.

Her thoughts were quickly concreted as he sent a heavy kick her way forcing her to drop to the ground to avoid it the power behind it making her flinch. Kicking her own legs out she tried to trip him only to have him pin her ankle with one heavy booted foot pressing down on it enough to make her bite her lip in pain as she kicked at his ankle trying to force him to release it. Only to suddenly have his other foot come around and knock the wind out of her stunning the little female. Hauling her up by her arm he kept her feet just barely brushing the ground as he observed her.

Was he going to kill her Cin wondered just before the trooper let out a feral snarl suddenly pulling her to him his lips covering hers.

Then for the second time that day she was stunned his lips bruisingly rough against hers as if trying to rub off some of her warmth and love onto him. He pulled back for the moment letting go of her arm and trembling under her touch as she brought her arms up to wrap loosely around his neck. He looked down at her slowly taking a shaky breath chaos in his eyes.

"What's wrong…?" Cin whispered softly as the Commando stared down at her.

"Don't die." Was his simple reply for a moment looking for all the world like a lost child as he buried his head against her neck shaking.

"I'm right here Sev I won't leave you." She whispered then as he pulled back his eyes red with unshed tears the little female stood on tip toes to gently press her lips to his uncaring of what had upset him only knowing she would do everything in her power to make it better.

And so the two the two sat side by side watching the rain Cin's head resting lightly on his shoulder Sev's arm circled around her thin waist.

"I'll be called out again I can't leave my team." Came his gruff whisper as she looked up at him nodding.

"I know." She whispered back smiling up at him sadly.

"I can't love you like others can I may not survive this war or even live long after it. Do you still want to….." He trailed of turning to stare back into the rain unwilling to yet except that maybe he could have something more than just kill counts in his life and his team.

"I know…" Came her whisper once more her voice amused as he turned to look down at her in surprise and curiosity.

"I love you." Cin whispered kissing his cheek.

"I know." This time it was him who smiled that same bare quirk of his lips that left her heart fluttering. Maybe he could have a little bit of happiness after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anyway everyone I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait things are hard in rl. Also I may be changing my story away from humor since well you'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. The Clock

**Chapter Eight: The Clock**

The war was heating up like a sun reaching its peak. Cin dared not think on the battle, but cherish the time she had with Sev. The short stolen moments though as time grew shorter so did she grow braver. For it was noted with each battle ship that landed when the Delta's took flight or came home she was always close. Always there greeting them with a smile and sometimes even uj cake.

He wanted to keep it quite though. The last thing Sev wanted was for Vau to take after Cin because of him. The large man had a soft spot for his adopted niece yes, but she hadn't seen his darker side nor the man he knew so well. Sev had seen the monster and as such had been turned into one. He wouldn't let that happen to Cin. Still, not even he could keep back the little females worry that cold rainy night.

He always knew the woman must be a little force sensitive though they both never spoke of it. Still when she showed up at his room just hours before he had to leave he found himself unsurprised, but relieved to see her.

"Don't go." Was all she said a haggard fear ridden look on her face the likes he'd never seen on her fair features before.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked softly as she stumbled foreword wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in a hug. Slowly Sev's own arms came to slip around her hugging her too him still unsure of such contact.

"Don't go. Please don't go Sev. I…I have a bad feeling about this next mission." Cin whispered begging him as the trooper carefully picked her up cradling the little female close as he took a seat on his bed stroking her soft ragged hair with one hand as she pressed her face against his chest.

"Shh Cin it was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere." He replied his voice rough, but gentle.

How had it come to this? He, he going soft, but she just made him that way. Something about her made him want to protect her, keep her safe, if only to say for once there was something beautiful he hadn't ruined and tainted. He was murderer for goodness sake, a sniper. He loved killing. It was what he was bred for, but laying there the lightning lighting up the room to frame her features in the soft darkness it made something in him ache.

Would he be able to protect her from himself? Would he break her? She was strong he knew that, but even the hardest rock had it's weak points just as he knew she was one of his.

He could feel death creeping up on him as strange as it was he did not fight it, this silent looming opponent.

No. He just wanted to savor this. These moments that he had. These brief times of happiness. He wanted to remember them. Maybe in holding onto them when he reached whatever place there maybe after death if there was any he could hold these short shining memories up. Perhaps they would redeem him, if not at least he could hold onto them as he did her, in bittersweet happiness.

The kind one could only have when they knew the moment wouldn't last. When they knew the clock was ticking away on their time together.

In the morning Cin woke alone curled up on Sev's bed the trooper gone and this time the tears came freely.

She'd wait. She'd never give up. She wouldn't let him go.

The war is starting to heat up as seen in this part and there's a good bit of foreshadowing for the next and final chapter.

Review please. I know it's short, but my hands pretty beat up from where a dog bit it an typing is hard. Still I think short might be the most fitting for what comes next.


	9. The Raven

**Chapter Nine: The Raven**

It was dark when their ship finally came to dock the little female, a lone figure on the rain soaked landing pad as she watched them come into land.

The craft looked so dark a feeling of doom surrounding it like a carrion bird. Yet Cin was unable to draw her eyes away from it.

_"In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore."_ She whispered as the ship slowly closed in to land.

_"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven."_ The locks let out a low wet hiss as the gripped onto the pads of the battered carrier.

_"Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore –"_ The doors slid open the troopers stumbling out their armor wet with the sheen of blood only to be washed away in the dark droplets. Yet one was missing.

_"Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_ Her voice seemed to echo yet none heard as Boss slowly stepped foreword his helmet off and tucked under one arm his head hung in a look of defeat she'd never seen before from the proud trooper.

"Cin……" He trailed off his dark eyes telling her all she needed to know.

_"Nevermore."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is the Final chapter. There will be a sequal though so please review and enjoy. I thought the poem The Raven was best fit for such a sad ending. Yet it is only the beginning.


End file.
